Eye for an Eye
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: Sequel to The Street Life. Harry Potter was left to on the streets by his uncle and aunt but he has raised above the challenges and has started a new life but Voldemort has bigger plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any person you do not recognize belongs to me.

Title: Eye for an Eye

Rating: M

Summary: The sequel to The Street Life. Bolt Potter is out to find his best friends Blondie and Zazza but will he sell his soul in the process.

A/N: Welcome to Eye for an Eye. As promised it came at the end of January. First off I must say to all new readers – YOU MUST READ HE STREET LIFE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. For all my old readers – thanks for containing to read this.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, DRUG USE, RAPE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES. IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED PLEASE DO NOT READ ON.

* * *

Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER SEARCH CONTINUES**

_Hogwarts is returning in a week but there will be one student who is not there. Harry Potter, after almost two months of search rescues hasn't been found. Some say that the death eaters who escaped Azkaban have kidnapped him. Others say that he eloped with fellow street kid known as Blondie. His guardians, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin refused to comment on his disappearance. The muggle law enforcements have been informed of his disappearance and are on the lookout for him. If anyone has any information on Harry Potter please owl……_

"Wanna owl them and say we saw Harry Potter in Mexico?" Asked Lucky as they sat in the McDonald's located in the seedier end of London.

Bolt looked up at Lucky, the blonde dreadlocked street kid. He was looking over at the newspaper that would not stop reporting his 'disappearance'.

"Sure, why not?" Bolt laughed. No one recognized the two. Lucky hadn't been mentioned in any articles and even if he had, there was no record of him in the muggle world. The thing with Street kids is they never used their true names. It was a thing of protection. The majority had stupid nick names, like Lucky for example. He was called that because he could get away with anything. He sold drugs to school children but never got caught. He once even broke into a grocery store and didn't get caught. Hence his name.

Some kids adopted other names though. Bolt had been named for his lightning scar. Later on it also described how fast he could get away from things. That was why he often stole things rather than selling them. He was quick on his feet.

"Check this paper out," He smoothed it out on the table for Lucky to read.

"The muggle's are looking for you too. There is a number here too. We should call it." Lucky smiled.

Bolt gulped down the last of his French fries. "Good idea. It'll lead them on for a while."

Lucky looked around for the pay phone. He'd soon spotted it near the door and went over there. The number had been a free call number and Lucky dialed it swiftly. Bolt stood beside him as Lucky began to speak in a fake Scottish accent.

"Hello I'm calling about a sighting of Harry Potter." His accent was terrible and Bolt snorted as he continued. "I saw him at the airport boarding a plane to Mexico. I bumped into him and he had the scar and everything. He was with this blonde boy who I heard him call Lucky."

He was silent while the operator spoke to him. "This was this morning." More silence. "Yes I will. Marks, Lanny Marks. Goodbye." Lucky hung up the phone.

"Do you recon they'll really believe that we're on a plane to Mexico?" Bolt asked as they exited McDonalds.

Lucky shrugged. "Next time we'll make it a bit more believable."

Bolt laughed. "I should ring and see if they know it's me."

Lucky nodded enthusiastically. "That will show their stupidity."

Bolt looked down at his cheap plastic watch he'd nicked from a department store. "You ready to go on lookout?"

Lucky nodded. "Stay in the park. I'll come when they're about to close."

"Alright. Keep a low profile." He didn't know why he was saying this to Lucky. He was the master of keeping his cool.

The two street kids had something planned but could not do it in the light of the day. What they planned to do was something they needed no one to witness.

As Lucky had told him to do. Bolt waited in the grungy looking park. It was late in the afternoon as twilight had begun that Lucky reappeared.

"It's now or never mate." He said.

Bolt pulled up his hood to hide his long hair. With the dark glasses he was already wearing he was unable to be recognized.

He was nervous about walking through Diagon Alley but there was hardly anyone there and no one took too much notice of the two hooded boys.

When he turned down Knockturn Alley he saw that wearing a hood was something regularly done.

They walked into the store that read Borgin and Burkes. As they walked in they locked the door.

* * *

"We just received a call from a muggle saying that he saw Lucky and Harry going onto a plane to Mexico." Said the pink haired auror.

"Why would he want to go to Mexico?" Sirius asked.

"Are you sure it's not a prank call?" Remus asked her.

"We thought it was until he mentioned Lucky. He is not mentioned in any of the reports and we know for a fact that he and Harry met up just after he disappeared." Explained Tonks.

"But why would he go to Mexico?" Groaned Sirius.

"Was the phone conversation recorded?" Remus asked.

"No." Tonks shook her head. "Why?"

Remus sighed. "Because I think that it was Harry who called the number. It is totally unbelievable that he would get on a plane to Mexico but yet the caller knew about Lucky. My guess is that Harry or someone he knows, called the number to throw us off the track."

"From now on we'll record all calls from the muggle line." Said Tonks. "If he calls, we'll know about it."

* * *

"There's only a small story about you in this newspaper. It just asks about ringing the number again." Lucky said the next morning as the two scanned the newspapers.

"We're in twice in the wizarding one." Said Bolt as they gulped down some pancakes at Zoë's. Almost a year ago exactly were Blondie, Zazza and Bolt doing the same thing. Coming into Zoë's where they served enormous pancakes that no one would eat by themselves. Then they would help themselves to the leftovers.

"There is a big article about me being spotted at the airport but nothing about Mexico." Said Bolt. "Then the one about Borgin and Burkes being trashed."

Last night on Ron's information, they entered Borgin and Burkes to find out about Blondie and Zazza. Borgin hadn't been too helpful. All he knew was that if there were any death eater activities that Lucius Malfoy would know. Today's plan was simple, go to the Malfoy Mansion and 'interrogate' Lucius. There was one small hitch in the plan though, there was protection on the mansion which meant no muggle could enter. That meant Bolt was on his own.

He knew enough spells to keep him out of danger. He could wipe minds, which he had done to Borgin so he didn't spill to the press about him and Lucky. He knew a few defensive spells as well as one that was knock someone off their feet.

"If you're in too deep just run. Don't be stupid and noble." Advised Lucky as they stood in the abandoned warehouse. Borgin had given him a thing called a Port Key. He had to activate it by tapping his wand and saying the password. It would take him outside the manor and get him back if he needed too.

He held the small coin in his hand and tapped it. "Good luck," Said Lucky and Bolt said the password and he began to spin as the port key took him far away.

He landed with a thud on the grass. He stole away the coin in his pocket and looked up at the mansion. It was called a mansion for a reason.

He walked up to the large oak doors and tapped on the door. While he waited for an answered he took off his shades and the hood to make it clear who he was. The door creaked open and the funniest looking thing stared out at him.

With a large snout and huge ear it looked up at him with wide eyes. "Harry Potter!" It squealed.

"Hi, I need to speak with Lucius Malfoy." Bolt said and the thing nodded and opened the door wider.

"Please wait here while I get the master." It disappeared and Bolt was left to examine the entrance hall. It was tiled with glowing white tiles and it's ceiling high.

"Hello Mr. Potter." A cold voice asked and Bolt turned around. There standing was a tall man with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He had an air of arrogance which made Bolt slightly nervous.

"Is there anywhere we can go that's private?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Indeed. Follow me." He turned and walked away. Bolt quickly followed.

* * *

Lucky sat in the warehouse kicking a can around aimlessly. He was worried about Bolt. The kid was only fourteen. He was almost seventeen but when you were on the street it didn't matter who you were or how old it was a matter of survival.

He was thinking of ringing the number again to waste time but there wasn't a phone nearby and he needed to stay in case of Bolt's return.

He had always envied the group. He had wanted so badly to be as close as they were. He couldn't though because his way was to sell things whereas they would steal more than sell.

He'd loved Blondie from the start. When she'd first came there, dragged in by Bolt he'd known she was the most beautiful girl he would ever see. She had been cold and wet and filthy but he could see the beauty in her blue eyes.

He'd finally managed to get somewhere with her and then she'd disappeared. That was why he'd promised Bolt he'd find them.

He vowed that even if it killed him, he would save Blondie.

* * *

The study was filled with leather bound books. Bolt sat opposite Mr. Malfoy in a leather armchair.

"Can I get you anything sirs?" The thing that he'd learnt was named Dobby asked.

"Tea would be good." He said. "With three sugars thanks." Dobby disappeared and Bolt placed his wand on the coffee table.

"Just to show I'm not attacking you." He offered and sat back.

"Is there a reason you're here when you are the most sort after wizard in England at the moment?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yes. I was told by a friend that if I wanted to know anything concerning the death eaters I had to speak to you."

His eyes sort Bolt for truth. "Why would you want to know about that?"

Bolt was about to answer when Dobby reappeared with his tea. "Thanks." He said and Dobby bowed deeply.

Bolt sipped it and the water scalded his tongue. That was what he wanted. "It's just that--" He never finished his sentence as he threw the scalding tea in Mr. Malfoy's face. He screamed and Bolt lunged forward and tipped the chair backward as he put all his weight on Malfoy's chest.

"What do you know about Blondie and Zazza?" He snarled. Malfoy was still howling about the boiling water on his face. Bolt rolled his eyes and smacked him fair in the nose. It hurt his hand like hell but he knew the nose had broken.

"Tell me!" He screamed and Dobby appeared again. He looked on wide eyed at the spectacle in front of him but did nothing. Bolt hit Malfoy again but had under estimated his strength. He went limp and Bolt knew he was out cold.

"Damn!" Bolt screamed and Dobby managed to find his voice. "Would sir be looking for a blonde muggle?"

Bolt's head snapped toward him. "Yes. Is she here?" He asked.

Dobby nodded. "She's……she's…." He howled and head butted the floor. He pointed down at the ground.

"In the basement?" Bolt asked hopefully.

Dobby nodded and head butted the floor once more.

"Can you show me how to get in?" Asked Bolt.

Dobby looked down at his unconscious master before slowly leading Bolt away.

* * *

Lucky was shaken awake by a loud clap of thunder. He'd fallen asleep after being so worried about Bolt that he hadn't noticed the time. It was dark and the wind was howling.

"Shit Bolt where are you?" He murmured as he stumbled through the dark warehouse.

Bolt was either in trouble or he'd found something. Or Both. This worried Lucky immensely. He would wait the night out. If Bolt was not back by morning he would have to tell someone.

For now he settled back on the floor and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Bolt crept down the stairs to the dark and dingy basement. He used his wand to see but it wasn't a great source of light.

Dobby refused to come down here but Bolt did not care. He would find Blondie on his own.

The house was huge so naturally the basement was. He had been looking for what seemed for hours when the light hit a form along the floor. It wasn't moving but Bolt saw the blonde hair and sprinted forward.

"Blondie" He shook her gently. She did not show any signs of movement. "Blondie," He said again. "BLONDIE" He shook her hard but she didn't show anything.

"She isn't going to wake." Said a voice. "She's not dead but almost there."

Bolt turned slowly and the beam of light hit a figure loaming over him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! I would have updated sooner but I've had school and work, and I've been sick so it's all just a big mess.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tom Riddle," The figure turned out to be a boy around Bolt's age. His face was pale but handsome and he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

"Nice to meet you," Bolt said dryly.

"So you're the great Harry Potter," he bent down and looked over Bolt.

"Oh great. Wizard Groupies." He rolled his eyes. "Look I need to get Blondie," He nodded at her. "Some help."

He looked down at Blondie with a slight smile on his lips. "She's almost gone. I can feel it."

Bolt stood up very slowly, not taking his eyes of Tom for a second. "What have you done to her?" His voice was a low growl.

"She was a fifthly muggle who's name will go down in history books as the one who gave her life to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort's dead. I defeated him so I should know." Bolt said.

Tom chuckled and pulled out a wand. Bolt braced himself for a spell being shot at him but instead Tom was writing in the air. The words sparkled and shone as they floated in the air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

With a wave of his wand the shinning letters moved around to form a new sentence.

I am Lord Voldemort

"You're Voldemort?" Bolt scoffed. "You don't look that scary."

Tom wasn't pleased by Bolt's lack of fear and respect. He raised him wand and shouted "Crucio"

In that moment Bolt felt the most searing pain he had felt. He was the kind of person who hated to give someone the satisfaction of making him cry/beg/scream. But he was doing it all right now. Crying, begging and screaming for Tom to stop.

"Am I scary enough for you now?" Tom asked as the pain ceased and Bolt lagged to the ground.

He went to get his own wand and cursed. He'd left it upstairs with the portkey. He'd have to run. Not that it mattered to him. He wasn't a righteous person; he'd run when he knew he was beat. He had two choices: Run, grab the portkey and come back and get Blondie OR Grab Blondie and drag her to the Portkey. Either way it involved a lot of work on Bolt's part.

He looked around the basement. It was damp and dark filled with many objects. It would be easy to play 'cat and mouse' with Tom and manage to escape.

He grabbed Tom by the legs and tripped him. He jumped up and for the exit. Tom shouted and something went whizzing past his ear.

"Fuck me." Bolt groaned and darted sideways into the land of shadows where Tom couldn't see him.

"Aren't you such a little hero?" Tom taunted. "You're going to leave your girlfriend for dead and let me rise again without a fight? Your parents would be so ashamed."

Bolt was backtracking behind the mounds of objects towards Blondie. He'd decided that it was too dangerous to leave her there.

Tom had left Blondie's body and was walking towards where he thought Bolt was hiding. Bolt looked over at Blondie and saw that Dobby was standing over her. He pointed wildly at Tom, then something at his feet that Bolt couldn't see and then Blondie.

Bolt stepped forward to see the second thing Dobby was pointing at and saw a tattered old book. He lifted it up and flicked the pages. They were damp and he accidentally tore one. He heard Tom gasp at the same time and looked over at him. Tom was clutching his arm in pain. Bolt had an idea. It was stupid, wild and impossible but he tried it anyway.

He ripped a page out of the diary.

Tom buckled to his knees and let out a hiss. Bolt looked down at the diary and grinned wickedly. He clasped a handful of pages and pulled. Tom had seen him but the pain was slowing him down. Bolt ripped as many pages as he could before attempting to rip the diary in half. He couldn't do it though, it was too strong. He saw Tom lift his wand and Bolt later told Blondie that what he did then was out of pure adrenaline.

He tore the book in half.

Tom howled and toppled to the ground. Light was protruding from his body. He was no longer moving. His body enveloped into a beam of light and he was gone.

Bolt kneeled down next to Blondie who's eyes snapped open and she let out a small gasp.

"I knew you'd get me," She whispered as Bolt lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He said.

Pulling Blondie through the massive corridors of the Malfoy Mansion, Bolt was in his area. He was so used to being chased as a street kid.

"Bolt where are we?" Blondie asked as he pulled her around a sharp corner.

"It doesn't matter. We're escaping and we don't have to come back!" Bolt called as he pushed open the large study doors.

He began to move forward until he slid to a halt. The wand and the portkey were not there and Lucius Malfoy was not on the floor where he'd left him.

"Looking for something?" A cold voice drawled.

Bolt turned and pulled Blondie close to him. Standing with his face bright red from burns was Lucius Malfoy. He had Bolt's wand in hand and was twirling it.

"Looks like you're backed into a corner aren't you Mr. Potter?" He smiled. "And you went to so much trouble getting here."

Bolt was clinging to Blondie. He wanted to protect her. It was his fault she'd been dragged into this mess.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just leave Blondie out of this." He cried. He'd make a bargain. Whatever happened he needed to get Blondie back to Lucky. He'd take care of her. He loved her.

"You're not in much of a bargaining position." Lucius said. "In fact you are more of a begging position."

"He's not begging!" Blondie cried. "I'm not either so do your worst!"

He laughed and cupped his hand under Blondie's chin. "You pathetic muggle. You talk brave now but you won't when you feel this." He pointed the wand at her and began to speak but Bolt didn't hear the words. He released Blondie and jumped forward pounding Lucius hard.

Bolt wrapped his hands around his neck and put his full weight on his chest. He was breathing hard. No one was going to die because of him. He'd didn't want that on his conscious.

"Are you going to kill me?"

The words lingered in the air. Blondie looked from Bolt to Lucius. Bolt knew this man had almost killed Blondie but did that warrant Bolt killing him. An eye for an eye as the saying went.

"Are you going to beg me?" Bolt asked, his voice full of venom.

"I will do whatever you ask," Bolt squeezed harder on his windpipe.

"Do you know where Zazza is?"

"No" Lucius croaked. "I was only given the girl and the instructions to give her the diary."

He squeezed harder. "Who else would know?"

"Snape…." His words were forced. He didn't have much breath left.

"Where is the portkey?"

"In……the pocket…..of my robe….."Bolt decided he wouldn't kill him. Instead he slammed his head hard against the floor. He felt around in his robes and found the portkey.

"Hold onto this," He instructed to Blondie. She obliged and he tapped it with his wand. A pull on his navel and they were off………………..

* * *

A dull thud awoke Lucky from his slumber. He sat up and peered across the dark warehouse.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" Bolt's voice answered.

"Did you get Blondie?" He asked as his eye began to adjust to the light.

"Hell yeah he did." Blondie's voice was like music to his ears. His eyes had adjusted and he could see the outlines of two people near him.

He threw his arms around the one he thought was Blondie. He knew it was her when she giggled. He kissed her gently and Bolt groaned.

"You better not be making out!"

"Try and stop us!" Blondie cackled.

Bolt smiled. It was good to have her back. Now he had to formulate a plan to get Snape…

* * *

Remus was flicking through the essays that he and Sirius were supposed to mark together. Only Sirius had decided that he didn't want to do anything until they found Harry.

He'd disappeared to the ministry, as there had been another sighting of him. He wondered if it were as unlikely as him being in Mexico.

The fireplace flared up and Sirius stumbled out of it.

"Any news?" He asked, not looking up from the essays.

"He and Lucky broke into Borgin and Burkes and the Malfoy Manor!" Sirius cried. "He beat Borgin to a pulp and almost murdered Lucius Malfoy."

Remus looked up and saw how distressed Sirius was. "Was there any reason?"

Sirius shook his head. "Malfoy and Borgin both said that Harry and Lucky had bloodshot eyes. They think he was on drugs!"

Remus bit his lip. "It would make sense but…"

"But what?" Sirius demanded.

"But why would he target those two people? What possible reasoning could there be?"

"I don't know!" Sirius cried. "He was on drugs. They do that to you. We have to get him back before he destroys himself." Sirius collapsed on the couch.

"He'll be alright." Remus said but doubted his own words. "We'll get him back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Just a reminder that I'm not British nor have I been there so I'm not up to scratch on their transport system.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Deranged and dangerous!" Bolt raged. "I am not deranged and dangerous!"

"Shit. This is bad man." Lucky said as he looked down at the newspaper. Overnight, Bolt had gone from teenage runaway to wanted criminal.

"Fuck," Blondie said. "This is bad, you're going to have every copper in the city looking for you!"

"Maybe even the country," Lucky said.

The newspaper was just one of many that were reporting the Harry Potter story. There were even television reports about him. All reporting the same thing. Harry Potter was a teenager who was reported missing weeks ago but it was not revealed he was mentally unstable. After breaking into an unnamed store and holding the owner hostage for three hours he moved off to a nearby house and almost killed the man inside. There were great concerns for his safety and people were warned that he was currently around the London area.

"I'm going after Snape," Bolt said defiantly. "I'm going to get in contact with Ron and I'm going to get him to help me get into Hogwarts."

"Its too risky." Said Lucky "If you get caught now you are in serious trouble."

"Do you want to get back Zazza or not?" Bolt snapped.

"I'm not saying we don't risk something for Zazza but I think we should wait until this dives down a bit." Lucky said.

"It isn't going to dive down, it won't stop until they find me." Bolt replied.

"Then maybe they should find you," Blondie said slowly. The boys turned to her and she was smiling greatly.

"What if we faked your death?" Blondie said.

"That would require some serious skills," Lucky pointed out.

Blondie shook her head. "Not really, you see all we have to do is drown you but it has to be somewhere where it is virtually impossible to find your body and somewhere where people would see you,"

There was silence as they thought of where they could stage Bolt's death.

"The Lake," Bolt breathed. "The Hogwarts Lake! It's huge and I would get some serious attention!"

"And you'll be able to get to Snape! It's brilliant!" Blondie cried.

"I'll send Hermione a letter saying to met me near the lake and I'm going to swim across. She will tell someone and they'll all be waiting for me. Then I'll splash around halfway across then dive under and disappear. I'll swim as fast as I can underwater to the nearest shore and hide. By the time they realize I've drowned I should be able to hide somewhere. Then that's it, I'm dead." Bolt grinned.

"We have a problem of how the hell are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Lucky said.

"We have to go back to Dufftown, it's very close to Hogwarts. After that I know the way." Bolt said.

"How are we supposed to get to Dufftown?" Lucky asked.

"We could get another portkey," Bolt suggested.

"By going back to Borgin and Burkes?" Lucky asked. "It's impossible, we'll be caught for sure."

"Who said anything about us going to get it?" Bolt grinned wickedly and looked over at Blondie.

"Me!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you." Bolt said. "You'll arouse less suspicion."

"I don't even know where Borgin and Burkes is!" Blondie exclaimed.

"Maybe we don't need a portkey or any magic," Lucky said slowly. "All we need is some money."

"I thought we already established any type of public transport was out of the question," Blondie said.

"No, we established that Bolt couldn't go on public transportation, we can and we pack Bolt into a box and put it in the bottom of the bus. We go to Dufftown on the bus and we hang in Dufftown until Bolt drowns himself." Lucky said.

"What happens if I suffocate?" Bolt asked.

"We'll take you in the bus with us and put you in the overhead compartment. I'll tell them that we're moving to Dufftown and our valuables are in them and we want to keep an eye on them." Lucky explained.

"It's a long shot but it just might work." Blondie said.

"Great," Bolt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be stuffed in a box for hours on end."

"We haven't got much choice," Said Blondie.

"I guess it could be worse………" Bolt said.

* * *

"How could this possibly get any worse!" Bolt shouted from inside the cramped box. His knees were curled up underneath his chin and that was the only possible way he could fit in the box. Blondie was standing outside the bus station with Bolt sitting in the box.

"Shh! You can't talk or make any noise for the whole trip alright?" Blondie said.

"Fine, I won't bless you with my gracious wit." Bolt remarked.

"They said they'll load the box onto the bus now if it's really heavy," Lucky said as he came back from getting the tickets with a trolley.

"Okay Bolt, we're loading you up," Blondie whispered and the two lifted the box carefully onto the trolley.

"We're bus number nine," Lucky instructed as they pushed Bolt along.

"You must be the kids with the heavy box," A large balding man smiled at them as they appeared at the door of bus number nine.

"Yep, that's us. We have to be very careful with it. It's breakable." Lucky said.

"I'll give you a hand." He came down and after much lifting and groaning, the box was safely on the overhead compartment. Bolt was on his back, as they had to put the box on its side. Hours, minutes and seconds melted together as Bolt sat in the box. Every so often Blondie would ask if he was alright.

Eventually, Bolt felt himself being lifted down and a weird voice asking them if they needed anymore help with the box.

"I'm free!" Bolt cried when he was finally allowed to get out.

"I can't believe we actually got away with it!" Blondie sighed with relief.

"Let's find a place to hide out and then you can write a letter to your precious Hermione." Lucky grinned.

"Hahaha." Bolt rolled his eyes.

They found a train station a few hours later. It wasn't much of a station; it was actually just a tiny platform and some old train cars. They settled in one of the cars and Bolt began writing his letter. He handed it to Lucky to read since Bolt was still new to most literacy techniques.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm not sure who I can turn to but I need some help. I am in so much trouble. I'm staying near Hogwarts and want to see you. Meet me outside near the lake at Hogwarts at 7.45pm this Saturday. I'm coming on Saturday whether you are there or not. Don't send a reply because it won't find me. Please Hermione, I need your help badly._

_From Bolt. _

Lucky looked up and smiled. "You sound desperate which is good."

"I have to find an owl to carry it. Do you think that the owl I gave you to contact me with is still at Mrs. Figg's house?" Bolt said.

"It might be." Blondie said. "I'll go and see if it's there."

She left Lucky and Bolt wondering how this plan could possible go wrong.

* * *

"Professor Lupin, Professor Black!" Hermione ran into their office without knocking.

"What is it?" Sirius jumped up immediately. "Did they find Harry?"

"No but he sent me this," She presented the letter to them.

"He says he's staying nearby," Sirius read. "Do you think he's in Hogsmede?"

"It doesn't matter, he wants to met her tonight and he's coming here. We just ambush him as he comes." Remus said.

"Why is he asking you for help? Why wouldn't he ask us?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe he's ashamed of what he's done and feels he can't trust us." Remus supplied.

"I'll do anything to help," Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione, you've already helped by showing us the letter," Remus assured her.

"He's coming here and we'll be ready for him." Sirius said.

* * *

Bolt climbed into the water and winced. To make it look authentic Lucky and Blondie had cut his clothes and his skin to make him bleed. He'd strip off the clothes as he pretended to drown, it would make a getaway faster.

The water was cold and deep. Bolt could distantly see the lights of Hogwarts. He knew they were all waiting for him. He smiled, as he got close enough for them to hear him scream.

He slipped of his shirt and his pants and took a deep breath as to attract attention…

"HELP!" A voice cried from the lake and Sirius, Remus and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts turned. "HELP ME!"

"He's swimming across the lake!" Sirius cried.

They could hear the splashes and cries distantly and then there was nothing.

LINE

The cuts on Bolt's body were stinging as he swam as quietly as he could to the shore. He hadn't even gone to the center. He just made it far enough to believe that he would drown there.

He saw the lights coming across the water and he dunked himself underwater. He swam the remaining part underwater and resurfaced very quietly and pulled himself out of the water. He was freezing and in his underwear but ran and hid behind a tree.

LINE

"There's blood in the water," Remus said as he ran his hand through it.

"Do you think something attacked him?" Sirius asked. The others in the boat (Dumbledore and Hagrid) didn't answer.

"Oh no," Remus gasped and reached over the side of the boat to produce a bloody and torn shirt.

Sirius could feel his head spinning. He couldn't have lost him again. Was life going to be that cruel to him?

LINE

Bolt stumbled back to the train carriage later that night soaking wet and in his underwear. He hadn't brought any spare clothes with him.

He settled down to sleep beside Blondie who was entangled in Lucky's arms. His eyes slid closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

LINE

It was a large house and in its day would have been beautiful but now was in wreck and ruin. Inside everything was covered in a thick layer of dust but some was disturbed. Up the stairs and at the end of the hall was a faint light and whispers.

"_He destroyed the diary," Lucius Malfoy whispered. "I misled him by saying that Snape knew something. He's probably about to get caught by them." _

"_Good," A raspy voice replied. "As soon as we find him we will be able to lead him here." _

Bolt blinked away sleepiness from his eyes. So Lucius Malfoy misled him. He would pay. Now he was stuck. He didn't have anywhere to go or any idea where Zazza was. He knew it was time to pay Malfoy another visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I know I'm very bad and haven't updated but I'm making it up. Limedill is not a real town and belongs to me. Thanks to all of you who have been continually reviewing this even though there have been many periods when I simply wanted to give up. You guys rock!

Oh and if any of you speak French there is a translated version The Street Life up on the site, courteous of Terry Mandero. Just check out her Profile and you'll find it easily. How cool is that? Now the French can read my story. YAH!

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Harry Potter's tragic death was major news for the wizarding world. In the muggle world it was only news for a few days before most forgot about him. Bolt thought it was funny since this was the second time he'd died in their eyes.

Before Bolt had run off he had taken the key to his vault and emptied it. He'd spent some of the money on the bus to Dufftown but there was more than enough to cover living expenses for the three of them.

Blondie, Lucky and Bolt were sitting on the bus back to London. They were flicking through a heap of tourist pamphlets to find a place where they could live without fear of running into any wizards.

"This place sounds great," Blondie exclaimed passed the pamphlet to Lucky. He looked over it and nodded in agreement.

"Check it out Bolt," Lucky passed the pamphlet to him.

Bolt was the slowest to read it since he'd only learnt to read over the past year. It was about a small town near York called Limedill.

"Yeah it sounds great." Bolt replied.

"I want to go back to school again," Blondie said.

"Me too." Bolt nodded.

"Not me," Said Lucky. "I'll grab a job and do what I do best."

"You can't break into people's houses in a town that small," Blondie said.

He laughed and shook his head. "Before I was hanging on the street my dad would make me work in my uncle's hardware store. I was really good at doing the till and packing shelves."

"Who would have thought us three street kids would actually amount to anything," Bolt laughed.

"Yeah. All we need is a bit of money to start off with and then we can do anything!" Lucky cried.

"To bad the others won't have our chance," Blondie sighed.

"Come on Blondie, I know for a fact that Jock and Marty have got a stash that they're going to use to get married and get a house." Lucky explained. Jock was once Lucky's partner in crime but they hadn't seen him for a while.

"Jock and Marty are getting married?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah and he told me he's loved her since the beginning. Sounds kind of familiar doesn't it?" Lucky winked.

"Don't make me throw up," Bolt groaned.

"That's so sweet," Blondie exclaimed.

Bolt tuned out of the conversation and leaned his head against the window. He thought of Sirius who he knew would be crushed by his death but he had to do it. They would never understand why he thought of Blondie and Zazza as his family. He'd never been close with anyone else in all of his years on the street and had never known a family. They were his family and now Lucky was close to him.

Sirius and Remus were wonderful guardians. They genuinely cared for him but Bolt was a street kid first and a wizard second. His friends were everything to him and he needed to rescue them. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep he had himself a promise – he'd find Zazza or die trying.

* * *

_He was lying on his back in what looked like a crib. He was looking up at a man who looked so much like him and a red haired woman. They were smiling and saying something to him but he couldn't make out the words. Then Sirius and Remus and another man were there and they were waving at him. _

_They disappeared and he was still on his back but only the red haired woman was there. She wasn't looking at him but talking to someone he couldn't see. Then there was a large flash of green light. _

* * *

Bolt jerked awake and thumped his head hard on the window. "Fuck," He groaned and rubbed his head.

"You alright Bolt, you were kinda fidgeting in your sleep," Lucky asked him.

"Just a crazy dream," Bolt answered.

"We're coming into the bus station now," Said Blondie. "We were just about to wake you up."

"Sweet." Bold said. "Are we going straight to the place?"

"Yep," Said Lucky.

Bolt felt like home wandering the streets of London. The place had always been the hangout for anyone who needed a place to stay. Every so often the cops would do a raid but mostly they were left to their own devices.

Climbing through the wire fence and through the kitchen window, Bolt, Lucky and Blondie were greeted by a few gasps as many thought Bolt to be dead.

"I faked the whole thing to get the coppers off my back," Bolt explained.

They settled in the dinning room that was already filled with makeshift beds. Jock was there and waved them down.

"Lucky mate! Boy, I didn't think I'd be seeing you around these parts anymore. How you doing?" Jock said.

"We're only here to see Copy and get some ID so we can go rent a house. We're planning to go to some little town near York." Lucky explained.

Jock nodded. "Good work mate. I've got a place in the works myself; it's a little apartment a few blocks from here."

"You married Marty yet?" Lucky asked.

Jock smiled wickedly. "Had to put them plans on hold for a while."

"Why?" Blondie asked.

"Got to use the money for the baby," He said.

It took a moment to register those words.

"You knocked her up!" Lucky cried.

"I'm going to be a father in three months," Jock said proudly.

"You're keeping it then?" Blondie asked.

"Of course. You really think after all Marty's gone through that she's going to abandon her own?"

Many of the kids that showed up at the place were from the orphanage up the block. Many of them were children of other street kids who couldn't afford to feed themselves, let alone a baby. Marty was one of those kids.

"We're moving in next week, that's why we're here at the moment." Jock explained.

"I hope everything turns out for you," Blondie said.

Jock nodded. "I can't believe it either. I've got a job at a nightclub as a bouncer, it's rough work but nothing I'm not used to."

"Well if isn't the most famous street kid the place turned out," A sly voice said.

They turned and saw Marty standing behind them with her hands on her hips. Marty was normally a sickly thin girl with dark cropped hair and overly large black eyes but she'd gained some weight and looked much healthier.

"Word on the street was you were dead Bolt," She said.

"I'm not," He remarked.

"Obviously," She said and placed a hand on her protruding stomach. "I been busy as you can see, we had to use our weddin' money for baby things and a bigger apartment."

"You look great," Bolt said. "It suits you."

She laughed and nodded. "Never felt so good in my life. Heard you two were together now," She looked at Lucky and Blondie.

"Yeah, she's my girl," Lucky said and put his arm around Blondie's shoulders. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.

"If he's anything like Jock then you might be starting a family soon too," Marty said.

"You even think about Lucky and I'll bite it off," Blondie joked.

"Yes Sir!" Lucky cried.

After more catching up with Jock and Marty and hearing how they too were turning their life around, Bolt, Lucky and Blondie went to sleep.

* * *

_A man with sandy coloured hair was kneeling before a chair. _

_"My lord, the reports say that Potter is dead," The sandy haired man said. "But it has come to my attention that he and his friends are staying in Dufftown in Figg's old home." _

_"Good, I want you to follow them and when the time is right, approach Potter. He will not refuse the offer I have for him." A voice from the chair said. _

_"Yes master but how will I know the time is right?" He asked. _

_"You will know, make sure none of his muggle friends see you. You must make sure he is alone." _

_"I will master," _

_"Good, now follow Potter and his friends and do not let yourself be seen." _

_

* * *

_

Bolt opened his eye groggily and sat up. Someone was following him and his friends. He could wake them up now but if he was a wizard then he might be watching him right now.

He took a deep breath and looked around. There was a little moonlight coming through the window but other than that there was no light. Then he saw a shadow at the window and he knew that he had to face this person head on. Everyone was asleep and he was alone, just as the person in the chair requested. He stood up and stepped over the sleeping forms of the street kids. He climbed back through the kitchen window and walked around the side of the place.

"Hello Harry Potter," A voice said from behind him.

He spun around and saw that it was the sandy haired man from his dreams. His face was bathed in moonlight, giving it a creepy look.

"Who are you?" Bolt demanded.

"It doesn't matter but I have a proposition for you. Do you want to see your friend again?" He said.

"Keep talking," Bolt said.

"In exchange for a small service on your part we will return your friend who is unharmed." He said.

"What do I have to do?" Bolt asked.

"Come with me and find out."

Everything was telling Bolt not to go but he had to save Zazza. The man offered Bolt his hand and Bolt took it. He felt a tug behind his navel and he knew that the man was using a portkey.

They landed and Bolt saw they were in a graveyard. There was a caldron on a fire and beside it sat a small bundle and Zazza who was tied up.

"Zazza!" Bolt cried and ran forward. He untied him and threw his arms around him. While he was doing this he didn't notice the man going around the other side of the caldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!" He raised his wand and the grave near Bolt cracked and a trickle of dust flew through the air and into the caldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!" He raised a dagger above his wrist and brought it down. Bolt clung to Zazza and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the man cry out in pain.

"You'll be fine Bolt," Zazza whispered. "It'll only hurt a bit."

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," The man was close to him. Bolt opened his eyes and saw that he was right in front of him holding the bloodied dagger up towards him. He realized this was his part, his sacrifice and didn't move or flinch as he drove the dagger into the crook of Bolt's arm. Blood trickled down his arm and the man collected some in a small vile. He tossed it into the caldron and lifted up the bundle beside Zazza.

He threw it in the caldron and a large wisp of white smoke filled Bolt's vision. Then a large figure rose from the caldron and a cold voice commanded.

"Robe me,"

The man waved his wand and the figure was given large black robes. The smoke cleared and Bolt saw the figure was a tall man with large pale fingers, red eyes and slits for nostrils.

"Holy shit," Bolt gasped.

The red eyed thing turned and barred his teeth at him. "Hello Harry Potter, I must thank you for your help."

"No problem," Bolt replied.

"Where are my manners," He said. "I haven't introduced myself, I am Lord Voldemort."

Bolt blanked out for a second. Voldemort was the one who had killed his parents and was the most evil wizard of all time.

"Like you, I was thought to be dead but now we both stand before each other, two supposedly dead men, very much alive." He said.

"I did what you wanted!" Bolt cried. "Just let me take Zazza and you'll never hear from me again."

"There is one more thing I want from you Harry Potter. You may take your friend and leave and start again someone far away from the wizarding world but when I summon you, you will do my bidding." He said.

Bolt's eyes widened. He was being asked to serve the devil himself. To sell his soul for his friend and his own life in exchange. It was his own fault that Zazza was here, he'd done nothing and he did not deserve to die.

"Will you pledge yourself to me, Harry Potter and do my bidding when I command it?" He asked.

Bolt knew that he would not be asked again. It was either this or they both died. "Yes," His voice cracked. "Yes I will."

He couldn't believe it was that easy. In one moment he'd completely sold himself out. But he had to do it for Zazza. The only thing he'd ever done was be his friend and he wasn't going to let him die for that.

"Hold out you left arm," He commanded.

Bolt held it out and thinking that they were going to chop it off, squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his inner forearm burn and he screamed in agony.

When it was over, he looked down at it and saw what looked like a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"That it the dark mark, my mark," Voldemort told him. "When it burns black you touch it and you will apparate to wherever I summon you."

"Got it," Bolt gasped.

"Now take them back Barty," He commanded and the sandy haired man came forward and offered the portkey.

Bolt held on to Zazza with one hand and with the other clasped the portkey. He felt the tug behind his navel again and fell to the ground outside the place.

He'd done it now, like it or not he was the Devil's Advocate.


End file.
